The Flash (2014 series)
The Flash (TV series; 2014 - present) *Developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns. *Spin-off of Arrow (2012 - 2020) Male Deaths *Robbie Amell (Episode 2.1 The Man Who Saved Central City [as Ronnie Raymond - Earth 1], Episode 2.13 Welcome to Earth-2 [as Deathstorm]) *Alex Barima (Episode 1.7 Power Outage) *Michael Benyaer (Episode 1.3 Things You Can't Outrun) *Richard Brooks (Episode 4.13 True Colors) *Tom Butler (Episode 2.5 The Darkness and the Light) *Tom Cavanagh (Episode 1.17 Tricksters [as Harrison Wells - Earth 1]/Episode 1.23 Fast Enough [as Eobard Thawne], Episode 3.23 Finish Line [as H.R. Wells - Earth 19], Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [as Sherloque Wells - Alternate Timeline], Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [as Nash Wells/Pariah (Resurrected)]) *Adam Copeland (Episode 2.1 The Man Who Saved Central City) *Rick Cosnett (Episode 1.23 Fast Enough) *Daniel Cudmore (Episode 5.2 Blocked) *Aaron Douglas (Episode 2.10 Potential Energy) *Tom Ellis (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Off-screen (Resurrected)]) *Greg Finley (Episode 1.7 Power Outage, Episode 2.21 The Runaway Dinosaur) *Marlo Franson (Episode 1.18 All Star Team Up) *LaMonica Garrett (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Arash Ghorbani (Episode 1.3 Things You Can't Outrun) *Everick Golding (Episode 5.22 Legacy) *Nicholas Gonzalez (Episode 2.20 Rupture [as Rupture], Episode 3.2 Paradox) *Grant Gustin (Episode 2.23 The Race of His Life [Time Remnant], Episode 3.23 Finish Line [Savitar/Future Flash], Episode 5.7 O Come, All Ye Thankful [Temporarily], Episode 6.2 A Flash of the Lightning [Vision]) *Peter Hall (Episode 1.16 Rogue Time) *Fred Henderson (Episode 1.16 Rogue Time) *Tyler Hoechlin (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Roger Howarth (Episode 1.16 Rogue Time) *Michael Ironside (Episode 2.3 Family of Rogues) *Doug Jones (Episode 1.22 Rogue Air) *Chris Klein (Episode 5.17 Time Bomb) *Todd Lasance (Episode 3.1 Flashpoint [as Edward Clariss - Flashpoint Timeline], Episode 3.3 Magenta [as Edward Clariss - Present Timeline]) *Matt Letscher (Episode 1.23 Fast Enough) *William MacDonald (Episode 6.10 Marathon) *Robert Mann (Episode 1.4 Going Rogue) *Jesse L. Martin (Episode 2.13 Welcome to Earth-2 [as Joe West - Earth 2]) *Ryan McDonell (Episode 4.2 Mixed Signals) *Leonardo Nam (Episode 4.18 Lose Yourself) *Martin Novotny (Episode 1.20 The Trap) *David Pearson (Episode 2.8 Legends of Today) *Arturo del Puerto (Episode 4.18 Lose Yourself) *Dominic Purcell (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *David Ramsey (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Mathias Retamal (Episode 2.12 Fast Lane) *Michael Reventar (Episode 1.7 Power Outage) *James Rha (Episode 6.4 There Will Be Blood) *Chad Rook (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Brandon Routh (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Matt Ryan (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Kendrick Sampson (Episode 4.13 True Colors) *Neil Sandilands (Episode 4.9 Don't Run [Original Body], Episode 4.23 We Are the Flash [Consciousness] *William Sadler (Episode 1.2 Fastest Man Alive) *Hartley Sawyer (Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [Alternate Timeline], Episode 6.2 A Flash of the Lightning [Vision], (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Teddy Sears (Episode 2.15 King Shark [Time Remnant], Episode 2.23 The Race of His Life [Time Remnant]) *Kyle Secor (Episode 5.19 Snow Pack) *John Wesley Shipp (Episode 2.22 Invincible [as Henry Allen], Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [as Barry Allen - Earth 90]) *Michael St. John Smith (Episode 2.8 Legends of Today) *Michael Smith (Episode 1.2 Fastest Man Alive) *Evan Spergel (Episode 5.2 Blocked) *Shawn Stewart (Episode 6.2 A Flash of the Lightning [Resurrected], Episode 6.3 Dead Man Running) *Haig Sutherland (Episode 2.19 Back to Normal) *Andre Tricoteux (Episode 5.11 Seeing Red) *Kett Turton (Episode 2.2 Flash of Two Worlds) *Carlos Valdes (Episode 1.15 Out of Time [Alternate Timeline], Episode 2.13 Welcome to Earth-2 [as Reverb], Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [Alternate Timeline], Episode 6.2 A Flash of the Lightning [Vision], (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Neil Webb (Episode 6.3 Dead Man Running) *Cress Williams (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) Female Deaths *Audrey Marie Anderson (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Sugar Lyn Beard (Episode 4.14 Subject 9) *Bre Blair (Episode 1.17 Tricksters) *Bethany Brown (Episode 4.18 Lose Yourself) *Jessica Camacho (Episode 6.5 Kiss Kiss Breach Breach) *Sarah Carter (Episode 5.22 Legacy) *Lossen Chambers (Episode 5.16 Failure is an Orphan) *Erin Cummings (Episode 5.2 Blocked) *Cassandra Ebner (Episode 5.6 The Icicle Cometh) *Tatyana Forrest (Episode 2.18 Versus Zoom) *Kelly Frye (Episode 1.5 Plastique) *Kathryn Gallagher (Episode 5.18 Godspeed) *Michelle Harrison (Episode 1.1 Pilot/Episode 1.23 Fast Enough [Altered Timeline]) *Jessica Parker Kennedy (Episode 5.22 Legacy) *Jacky Lai (Episode 1.7 Power Outage) *Miranda MacDougall (Episode 4.18 Lose Yourself) *Elizabeth McLaughlin (Episode 1.3 Things You Can't Outrun) *Katherine McNamara (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Dina Meyer (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Danielle Nicolet (Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [Alternate Timeline]) *Allison Paige (Episode 2.16 Trajectory) *Danielle Panabaker (Episode 2.19 Back to Normal [as Killer Frost], Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [Alternate Timeline], Episode 6.2 A Flash of the Lightning [Vision], Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Candice Patton (Episode 3.9 The Present [Possible Future], Episode 5.14 Cause and XS [Alternate Timeline], Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Amanda Pays (Episode 2.11 The Reverse-Flash Returns [Vision]) *Ashley Scott (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Bitsie Tulloch (Episode 6.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three [Resurrected]) *Shantel VanSanten (Episode 2.10 Potential Energy [Vision]) *Vanessa Williams (Episode 2.12 Fast Lane) *Theresa Wong (Episode 1.18 All Star Team Up) Gallery Candice Patton.jpg|Candice Patton Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:CW TV series Category:Superhero Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Arrowverse Category:Spin-offs Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees